Night guard
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Set after 1x6 . Josie and Penelope trying to fix their relationship
1. Chapter 1

Penelope had no idea for how long she and Josie were making out in the hallway. They heard Alaric's voice and that was the moment they parted and Josie pushed Penelope into the genitor's closet. They hid inside for a few moments. They waited for her dad and…mom? to pass.

''I have to go… I have to go to my room.''

''I know…''

''This means nothing… I still hate you…''

''I know…''

Josie was about to leave when Penelope took her hand.

''If you need something…Don't hesitate to ask. I am here for you…''

Josie just nodded and left the closet. Penelope stayed in few more moments just to put herself together. She was in shock this happened…this entire night happen. Josie was buried alive… She fought zombies…and they kissed…She kissed Josie and Josie kissed back… She kissed back and they would still be kissing if her dad was not walking down the hall. She went to her room and took a shower. She loved having single room because it came with bathroom. She didn't have to share. When she came at school two years ago, it was only available room so she was put there. After that, she asked Dr. Saltzman if she could stay there because she got used to it. He didn't have anything against it. She was never good with sharing and it came in handy when she and Josie started ''hanging out''. For now, there were only ten students with their own room, and she and Hope were one of them. After her long bath she got out of the bathroom and got ready to sleep. She tossed and turned but she couldn't sleep. All she could think was Josie. She turned on the light and took her diary. She didn't write for long time. She had a lot to say to her little friend. Real Penelope was hidden in those pages. What people saw was facade she made, persona she built. Real Penelope was her biggest secret. Real Penelope was gentle, vulnerable, and she was really insecure. But the persona she built and made herself become was much different. She was queen of mean, Satan, She Devil and all what Lizzie called her. She heard someone pacing in front of her door. She got up and tiptoed to the door and opened them to find Hope standing there.

''Hope? What is going on?''

''It's Josie…''

''What about her?''

''She is having panic attack and Lizzie wants their dad to take her to the hospital wing. She is not calming down.''

Penelope closed her door and run after Hope. She knew how much Josie hated hospitals. When they got to the room, it was clear that Josie was not ok and that Lizzie was trying to make this about her too.

''Dad, I am not sure I could take seeing her like that. Take her to see Dr. Jones. He will help.''

Rick was close to doing it when Hope came back to the room with Penelope.

''Oh, great… SHE is here…''

Penelope gave Lizzie a killing look and run to the bed to Josie's other side. She made herself comfortable and took her in her arms.

''Shhhhh…. It's ok…. You are ok… You are safe… Nothing can happen to you now… Calm down… ''

Josie held on to Penelope like she was her lifeline.

''I can't breathe… I can't….''

''Shhhh….. Breath JoJo…Breath…''

She moved away from her a bit and took Josie's hand. She put it on her chest.

''Breath with me… Follow my breathing…. Listen to my voice…Can you do that?''

Josie nodded and did what Penelope told her.

''You are ok… You are safe…You are in your room… Nothing can happen to you… You are safe…''

When she calmed down a bit. Penelope lowered her to her pillow and placed herself behind her. She held Josie and Josie held her hand. Alaric was amazed how Penelope managed to calm her down. Hope was glad they avoided hospital. She hated that place and she knew that Josie hates it too. On the other hand, Lizzie was beyond pissed because it was PENELOPE who calmed Josie… It took some time for Josie to calm down completely. She fell asleep and Penelope fell asleep right after her. Josie woke up to Lizzie's snoring and empty bed. She turned to the other side to try to sleep some more and just opened her eyes. Her bed smelled of Penelope. All of the memories of last night and early morning came flashing in front of her eyes. Her being buried alive, being saved by Hope, MG and Penelope, kissing Penelope, siphoning magic from Joe, panic attack, her dad trying to calm her, Lizzie…being Lizzie, Hope trying to convince them not to take her to the hospital and give her meds and finally…Penelope…and the way she handled her panic attack.

She got ready and went downstairs to eat. It was lunch time. She got her food and searched for the place to sit. She saw MG sitting alone and just as she was walking up to him, she saw Penelope and Hope take a seat and laugh about something. She was about to walk away when he called for her.

''Hey, Josie! Come sit with us!''

Now she had to… She took a seat beside him and tried to ignore Penelope. She couldn't look at her now.

''So, how are you? I heard you were not ok last night…and that a lot of things happened.''

Now she looked at Penelope…

''You had to tell him?! Did you tell everyone? How far will you got to humiliate me some more Penelope? We kissed! You got what you wanted! Now everyone knows you won… I miss you… I love you…Are you happy now? After the night I had you had to tell…''

She just got up and left Hope, Josie and MG behind. MG was confused what happened?

''You kissed Penelope? When?''

''What?''

''You just said you kissed? When did that happen?''

''Don't pretend you didn't know. You said she told you what happened…''

''No, HOPE told me you were not feeling ok. Peez haven't said a word. She did say something… We talked, but not about you or anything related to you… We talked about superheroes comics. Next week is a big comics sale. I was trying to get her and Hope to go with me.''

Now Josie really felt like crap. Hope and MG were curious now when Josie mentioned kissing and loving their resident She Devil.

''BUT now we want to know about that kiss. When did that happen?''

''After you left. We argued and then we kissed…''

''You argued?''

''It was more me arguing with her…and she kissed me.''

MG was real girl when it came to this. He really wanted to know what happened but Hope was faster to ask.

''And how was it?''

Josie rolled her eyes at Hope and MG.

''Tell us Joe… We really want to know.''

Josie rolled her eyes again and gave them an answer.

''What do you think?''

''He doesn't have to think. He made out with her.''

''Hope…''

''Sorry… ''

''I was really jerk to her. She didn't deserve that…''

''Yes… You were.''

''Maybe I should.''

Josie just wanted to go back to her room, but Hope interpreted it differently.

''You should find her.''

''And do what?''

''Make out some more?''

Josie rolled her eyes again at Hope.

''Why do you ask me? I am bad at those things… And especially when it comes to apologizing and fixing it with someone.''

Josie got up and went to get some chocolate chip cookies. She waved at two of her friends and went out. She looked for Penelope in her room, but she wasn't there. Only other place she could think of was the lake. Penelope would often go there to think or just get away from people. She was right. She found Penelope sitting under her favorite tree and she was reading a book. Josie took a seat beside her. Penelope didn't move or acknowledge her presence.

''I am sorry… I owe you a huge apology… It was a dick move and I really feel bad about it.''

Penelope was surprised to hear Josie use a word ''dick''. She never used curse words and that was new.

''About what you said…''

Josie just looked at her...

''Me too…''

''What?''

''Miss you and love you…''

''Oh…''

''Can you forgive me JoJo?''

''Yes, but it will take some time for us to…''

''I know…''

There was a pleasant, but also weird silence.

''Are you going to eat those cookies by yourself Saltzman?''

''I guess I am not Park…''

''Good guess…''

Penelope took half of one and smiled at Josie… They finished cookies and it was time to go back to school. They didn't have classes, but it was getting cold. They found MG and Hope in the living room. They were playing Monopole.

''Can we join?''

''Sure Josie…''

They took a seat and started playing. Two hours later game ended with Penelope taking their money and winning the game. She took the last penny away from them, sent them to jail, and landed them money with huge interest… She kicked their butt and she loved it. MG was not happy about it.

''Park, that was low…''

Hope agreed.

''I can't believe you did all that.''

Josie had to agree…

''You stripped us of everything.''

''What can I say Jojo. I am expert in stripping other people of everything…''

Josie blushed, MG chocked on his drink and Hope just rolled her eyes at them.

''Get a room… Spare us of this flirting and tension.''

Penelope got up from the sofa and picked up her jacket.

''I'm going to my room. I have some homework left to finish. See you…''

She started walking away when she heard Josie call her. She stopped and turned to wait for Josie to come.

''I was wondering….''

''Yes Josie?''

''Can you come again tonight. I am not sure if I can sleep.''

''Why don't you come to my room?''

''I can do that.''

Penelope smiled.

''I'll see you tonight then.''

''See you Penelope.''


	2. Chapter 2

Jose was getting ready to go to Penelope's room when Lizzie came in.

''Where are you going?''

Josie looked at herself in PJ's and then at Lizzie with _are you kidding me?_ look… _Where would she go in PJ's?_ Hmmmm...

''Are you serious Lizzie? Where do you think I would be going dressed in my PJ's? Think about it?''

''To bed…''

''Good job…''

Her sister ignored her and just informed her about her plans for the night and most of the day tomorrow. Lizzie told her that she will be sleeping at Anna's house with some other girls and that she will be back tomorrow evening. She didn't offer Josie to join. Honestly, Josie didn't expect her too. She just nodded and wished her good luck. Josie picked up what she needed and left the room. She walked very familiar route to Penelope's room and a lot of memories flashed back to her. All the nights she spent there, sneaking in and out of her room and all the other things they did. She knocked at Penelope's door and was greeted with Penelope in her bathrobe and towel on her head.

''I just got out of shower. Give me five minutes.''

Penelope picked up her PJ's and went to the bathroom. She didn't close the door all the way. There was enough space to Josie could see her getting ready. She took off her robe and she was just in her panties. She put some body lotion on and put on her PJ's. Just by watching her get ready Josie got all worked up and nervous. She knew the smell of every product Penelope used and she knew it was her favorite lavender and rosemary body lotion. She was almost done when someone knocked at the door. Josie was a bit nervous who that was. She hoped it was not some of Penelope's hookups. To be fair, she had no idea if she had them, she just wished it wasn't. Door opened and MG just got in.

''Peez, you promised to give me that new movie you got. You said it will be tonight. Don't think you will get away with….What on Earth?''

It was MG who looked very surprised to find Josie in Penelope's bed. Josie and MG looked at one another and didn't say a word. Penelope got out of the bathroom ready for bed and she pretended this was nothing unusual or out of the ordinary.

''It's on my desk… You can get it yourself…Milton…''

''Thank you Penelope… Kind as always.''

''Good Night MG. Leave now…''

He got out and Penelope locked the door. Josie felt more comfortable with locked door, but still not completely safe.

''Do you want me to cast some spell for you to feel protected?''

''Yes, please…''

She casted spells on door and windows and got into bed with Josie.

''Better?''

''Much…''

Penelope smiled at her.

''You must think I am crazy or paranoid.''

''I don't… I think you are under impression of what happened to you and that it will last for some time more.''

''Thank you P.''

They got comfortable and tried to sleep. Josie couldn't sleep and Penelope was getting tired from keeping her eyes closed.

''P…''

''Yes ?''

''Can you hold me?''

Penelope opened her arms and Josie cuddled up to her. It was what Penelope needed too to let sleep take over. They spent very peaceful night without any panic attacks or nightmares. They woke up around ten because Penelope's phone was ringing. It was MG calling them to see if they want to meet up. It looks like MG spilled the beans to Hope since she took his phone away to tease the girls.

''Ok, now that you did the dead, come down for some real food.''

''We just slept…idiot…''

''I don't care! Come down and let's eat.''

''Fine… You are such a pain in the ass Michaelson.''

''Good, finally you know how it feels when someone is on your ass.''

Penelope hung up and Josie just looked at her.

''You heard it… They want us to get down and eat with them.''

''Ok… I have to go and change…''

''Do you want to do it? I can call them and tell them to….''

''No, no…It's ok… I want to eat with them.''

''Ok.''

''Thank you for last night.''

''You know you can come any time…It's ok…I am here for whatever you need.''

Josie just smiled at her.

''Who knew you are such a softie?''

''Now you do… Go and get ready… If we are late, jokes about us doing it or something like that would never end.''

''Would it be so bad?''

''Yes, since nothing happened. I am all about taking credit for my efforts and work, but I don't like to be teased for something that never happened.''

''You are the worst.''

Josie went to her room to change for breakfast. Twenty minutes later girls were in the dining room and sharing food with Hope and MG who took that much food that it looked like they were feeding an army.

''Ok, Hopey you started eating like your wolf cousins… I hope it doesn't ruin your figure…''

''Park, I am flattered you appreciate my figure and your worry is deeply touching me…''

There was a smirk on Penelope's face and Hope just realized what she just said.

''I am flattered you think about me deeply touching you Michaelson.''

''Oh, my God! Mind out of the gutter Park! Of course your mind went THERE!''

''I just quoted you… It's not my mind that is in the gutter Hope…It's yours.''

''You are insufferable. How can you stand her Josie?''

''You get used to it…after some time.''

Penelope winked at her.

''Yes, I guess you do…''

''Penelope stop… Your mid is… I can't even.''

''And you love it.''

''Not always and not in public…''

''Since when?''

''Shut up!''

MG felt a bit uncomfortable. He could imagine things too well and it made him feel weird.

''How do you feel about going to the movies today?''

''Movies? What did you have in mind?''

''Just to get out of school. Movies were just an idea. We can go somewhere else too.''

Hope got her phone out and started looking at what movies were even on the program.

''I am guessing rom coms are out of the question?''

Penelope knew Josie was sometimes into them, but she waited for Josie to say something… She actually wondered if Josie would say something. As expected, she didn't. They settled for some super hero movie and it made MG beam with pride and joy that his movie won. All they had to do now was find Alaric and ask him to go to the movies. Since he was too busy with something he let them go without really thinking about what they asked of him. He signed permission slip for them and they were set to go. At least that was out of the way. MG was also happy they were going out because he could finally put on something that is not a school uniform. He got his new Jordan's and some new jeans and shirt so he wanted to test that out. Jose hated that they were getting out of school. That meant that she has to really think of what to wear. After breakfast, Hope went to her practice with Dorian, MG went with Kaleb to get some more blood and that left the other two girls alone.

''What do you want to do JoJo?''

''Hm…I don't know… You?''

''I asked you first…''

''Not fair.''

''When was I ever?''

Josie just gave her a look. There were many situations when Penelope was voice of reason and being very just in her judgments that didn't often fit the comments she gave.

''Many times, but it doesn't matter… How about we leave a bit earlier and just wander aroud the town. We can meet up with Hope and MG at the movies at some point?''

''I love the idea… We can leave after lunch.''

''Or we can have lunch at the grill?''

''Sounds almost as a date Saltzman…''

''If you behave, it might be…''

''I thought that entire point was that I don't behave…''

''I never said in what way to behave Park… That is just your interpretation of my words.''

Before their conversation could continue, Josie had to go. Her dad was calling her to his office. That left Penelope with a lot of things to think about. _What was Josie trying to say?_


	3. Chapter 3

Alaric wanted to talk to Josie to tell her that Lizzie had another tantrum and he was going to pick her up. She got into the argument with some of the girls there and she pretty much trashed the house. Now he needed Josie to come with him to fix with magic everything she destroyed. Lizzie put her friends to sleep and they didn't have much time to fix it all. He was going with Dorian and Emma to handle it and he was just informing her about it. Before he could say anything about it, Emma spoke.

''Your dad called you to tell you we will be out for the afternoon. I don't know when we will be back. If you need him, call on his cell.''

''Oh, ok… Have nice time dad.''

''You too honey.''

When Josie left he looked at Emma with a questioning look.

''What was that?''

''She deserves Lizzie free afternoon… She needs time for what she wants to do… She needs some joy not to be Lizzie's slave or clean up after every tantrum she has. Josie is person also and she has her needs and wants that are not related to Lizzie situations. She needs time with friends, she needs to date and experience different bonds with people. Not just Lizzie to be her bond to the world.''

''Lizzie needs her.''

''Lizzie needs help, not to abuse of Josie.''

''She is not!''

''You are amazing man, but you are blind. You need to find help for Lizzie because she will choke Josie. And with your attitude…Why bother finding ways to stop the merge… You are doing everything to make them one person.''

With that Emma left and went to find Dorian. Rick had few minutes alone and he started thinking about what Emma said. Did he really let Lizzie take away from Josei all the space? He got out of the office and saw Josie sitting with Penelope on the wall. They were laughing. Josie was telling something funny to the other girl and she was laughing with Penelope. Then he noticed Josie taking Penelope's hand and intertwining their fingers. Penelope stopped laughing and just smiled at Josie. Then she smiled back at Penelope. _Did she like Penelope? Was Josie into girls? Were Penelope and Josie together?_ Rick was confused and sad. _Was he really missing that much of Josie's life?_ He was sure she liked Raphael who also Lizzie liked. Hope and MG joined them and he saw how close interaction Penelope had with Hope so he concluded that there was nothing going on between his daughter and the other girl. He also looked at Josie that didn't look jealous or bothered in any way for the interaction Penelope and Hope had. That made him think they were just friends. He was not really sure how he feels about Penelope Park. She was mystery to him. She was one of the best students but there was always that mischievous side of her…that side that looked like she is challenging everything and everyone. He understood why she and Hope bonded. Both were loners, different and people feared them. Hope was Michaelson and Penelope was Park. Member of one of the ancients families that had long line of witches that did a lot of bad and good things. It just depended of the view and attitude people had toward them. Emma came to get him so he had to stop thinking about this. They had long day ahead of them.

Josie was observing Penelope and Hope. They made jokes and teased one another. She was a bit jealous. She knew that Penelope is not interested in Hope. She was not her competition but she was jealous how fast they bonded and formed something she never managed to form with Hope for all these years. They knew one another for more than ten years and never got to this level she and Penelope had after just few days.

Josie and Penelope changed and went out for their lunch and some time alone. Non date was interesting because they really talked…They even talked about Raphael and Lizzie and how Josie feels about it. It was hard for Penelope to talk about it and listen to what Josie had to say, but she did it for the other girl. If they wanted to move things into other direction they had to clear the air.

''I was hurt… I really liked him…''

Penelope took some of her drink and swallowed it. Josie noticed how hurt Penelope was by this statement. She took P's hand and laced their fingers together.

''I love you Penelope… You are out of any competition… I liked him… I wanted to get over you. I wanted you out of my system… I wanted to forget about you…but you are so stubborn…My love for you is stubborn as you are… The harder I try to get over you, more you are in me and ALL I think about.''

Small smirk appeared on Penelope's lips. She was glad Josie can't forget her.

''You hurt me P… You hurt me so much and I had no idea why you left me and then you remained breathing down my neck… You appeared everywhere… I feared you will jump out of my closet someday.''

''No…That wouldn't happen. You know I am out of the closet…No going back JoJo… BUT speaking of closets…when are you coming out? Do mom and dad know or if we get back together I get to be ''best friend'' again?''

''Ha…Ha… Not funny…''

''I agree.''

''I told mom…Joe…''

''And what did she tell you?''

''That whoever let me go was a stupid person.''

''Really?''

''I agree with her… I am jackpot…''

''No, honey….you are double jeopardy.''

''What?''

''Who ever dates you, dates Lizzie too… And I am sick to my stomach trying to imagine that.''

''Me too…''

''Lizzie would die if she had something with you.''

''That sounds like an idea?!''

Josie just rolled her eyes at the ex.

''Like you would ever do that?!''

''Some sacrifices have to be made for the team!''

''You like her?''

''God, NO!''

''But how then?''

''I can… JoJo…Sometimes sex is just sex… Physical act with no emotions… Way to find relief…''

''Did you sleep with someone after we…?''

''Broke up?''

Josie nodded.

''Yes… I have…''

''How many?''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes…''

''Four people…''

To Josie it sounded like she said she slept with the entire school.

''Did it mean something?''

''No…It was just…relief…way to get rid of the tension and try to get you out of my head.''

''Did it work?''

''For the time I was with them… But after…not so much… All I could think of was you…How I missed you…wished it was you instead of…that person. I loved you…I love you and no one could take your place and be better for me. Yes, some of them were amazing lovers…but there was no connection. I realized I would rather have our clumsy first few times than any of those other people who were amazing lovers.''

''Really?''

''Yes…''

''Even that one time when…?''

''Especially that day…''

''But it was a mess…''

''But it was our mess and it all happened with someone I love… So, even messy days and situations are out of any competition…not that there is any.''

They finished their lunch and it was time for them to leave to meet with MG and Hope. When they got out of the grill, Josie took Penelope's hand. Penelope was very surprised by this. She didn't expect it from Josie.

''Holding hands in public?''

''Trying new things…''

''Oh…''

''I think we need new beginning and I am trying to make it for us. Do you mind holding hands?''

''No, I can live with it…''

''How about PDA?''

''Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?''

''Girlfriend?''

''Well, ex-girlfriend…''

''I'm ok with being your girlfriend.''

Penelope was surprised by this comment. She didn't expect Josie to say something like that yet.

''You are?''

''Yes, I could live with it….''

Josie smiled at Penelope in order to tease the other smirked at that comment. Josie could be very cute and annoying when she wanted to.

''So can I with PDA…''

She kissed Jose in front of the theater and their kiss was interrupted by MG and Hope.

''We are going in? Are you coming with us or do you plan on desapearing in order do to some very naughty things?''

''We are going with you Hope. We can be naughty even with you.''

''I am very flattered Park, but I am not into those things…''

''Oh, I don't know Michaelson. We could change your mind…''

''I am straight…''

''So are the spaghetti until they are wet.''

MG and Josie made disgusted faces.

''Thanks to you girls I don't think I will ever see spaghetti in the same way.''

''Oh, MG… Poor you…''

''Peez, get in and stop with your innuendos before you make all the food I love part of some sexual innuendo.''

''I could go all night…''

Hope, Josie and MG said at the same time.

''WE KNOW PENELOPE!''

She just smirked and entered the cinema hall.


	4. Chapter 4

They watched _Suicide Squad_ for the millionth time but they had amazing time. After the movie ended MG and Hope started discussion about DC and Marvel. Who has better superheroes, who has the best back story and stuff like that. Josie couldn't believe how serious their discussion was. MG turned to the girls in the back and asked their opinion. Josie was not very informed about the topic so she skipped and to her surprise Penelope gave her opinion.

''I prefer DC. It's darker… And when it comes to my favorite characters…I am way into Poison Ivy, Harley and Wonder Woman to cheat on them with Marvel characters.''

''You are into some dark chicks Peez…''

''I love them complicated with baggage…''

''We know…''

Josie found it mean.

''Heeeey… I am here.''

''We know Josie… But you do have issues…and that is probably why my girl Peez loves you.''

''She loves me for other reasons, don't you?''

''I do…''

''And since when do you know so much about comics and superheroes?''

''Since I was a kid. But I don't show my nerdy side to anyone. In that drawer in my closet…the one I told you not to touch…''

Josie had no idea what she was talking about.

'' The one you believed I had sex toys…''

Now she knew…

'' I have comics…a lot of them.''

''You just ruined my fantasy…''

''I can help you with some others…Or I could simply tell you where they are…''

''You have them?''

''I do… Many girls do…''

''But you never….''

''We didn't need them and I was not sure if you would be into it…''

Hope and MG didn't want to know about that.

''Oversharing girls…''

''Sorry…''

MG saw them holding hands again and he had to ask.

''So, you are back together?''

''We are… BUT it stays between us. I don't want Lizzie to know.''

Penelope got serious again. She didn't like where this was going.

''I want us to enjoy this new beginning and I don't want Lizzie in it. Please…Just give it time for us to be more comfortable and at better place. I don't mind telling it to the world…''

''You are lucky I think you are cute…and I sort of like you.''

''Sort of?''

''Yes.. Right now it's sort of.''

''Just so you know… I love you…''

''Ya,ya,ya.''

''I do…you stubborn, narcissistic, egocentric piece of ass.''

Penelope smirked at her.

''It's good to know.''

''Say it!''

''What?''

''You know what?''

''No, I don't…''

''If you don't say it I will get some restrictions.''

''Oh, you are blackmailing with sex?''

''Maybe…?''

''JoJo… We both know you bend your own rules in a matter of seconds.''

''Don't push it Park…''

'' You said that there are restrictions on…so there will be no pushing babe…''

''Penelope Park, you better stop talking.''

They got back to school and went back to the common room. It was pretty empty so they found a nice place and continued their night. MG was hungry again so Josie and Penelope offered to go to the kitchen to get some food. Hope shook her head.

''NO! If two of you go, we will never get any food. I will go with Park and you stay with MG.''

''Why you and Penelope?''

''She is good at distracting people…. This is the time when baps and wolfs are hungry…both of them drool at her…So I am going to use her deviant mind and sinful body to get us food. Hell, if they have something good like pizza or hot ribs I might even trade her for that.''

''Oh, Michaelson…You are pimping me out for food?''

''Desperate times…desperate measures. And we all know you love to slut it up from time to time.''

Josie was jealous of things Hope said. She KNEW Penelope was attractive and that many people liked and wanted her…but somehow hearing that said out loud made her uncomfortable. She also didn't like to be reminded of the fact that Penelope was with other people after her. Penelope noticed how Josie was uncomfortable with Hope's comments and she had no idea how to assure Josie that she is not interested in anyone but her.

''Just go!''

''We'll be back JoJo…''

She just nodded and waved them off. Hope took her hand and led her to the kitchen. Penelope had to address the issue with Hope.

''You shouldn't make those jokes with her.''

''What?''

''I think she is a bit insecure…so please don't do it.''

''But it was just a joke…''

''Not to Josie.''

''She is still not over you and other people?''

''No, and it is not healping when you mention it.''

''Ok, I will not do that anymore. If it is such a sore subject to her…''

''When we are alone you can say whatever…I don't mind. I know who I am and what I did. I stand behind everything I did. All the people I kissed, made out with or slept with, I am not ashamed….and tease away. I can take it…But Josie… She is not that comfortable with it all.''

''Ok…''

Hope got them bunch of food and she even found some frozen pizzas she and Penelope heated using magic. It took just few minutes for them to be done opposite to almost an hour if they did it the regular way. They invited MG and Josie to the kitchen since they couldn't carry it all to the common room. Josie and MG joined them soon and were impressed by the girls' ability to provide food.

''Pizza… I love it. And I love you…''

MG saw the way Josie looked at him…

''In a very non sexual way.''

That got them to laugh very hard. Hope and Penelope kissed his cheeks.

''We know MG…''

''Ok, now that it's out… Let's dig in.''

Josie got some sodas and stuff out of the fridge and came back to the table. She was sitting next to MG because they shared pepperoni pizza and Hope and Penelope shared one that vas sort of vegetarian. They made jokes and had so much fun. Girls teased MG about his crush on Lizzie and Josie had moments when she defended him and said that Lizzie is a pretty nice person deep down.

''Oh, Honey. It's sweet you still believe it.''

''It's my sister…''

''Sometimes being related to someone doesn't really mean they are good people…''

''You are one to talk Penelope.''

Josie was not having it.

''I am… That's why I am saying it.''

''I must agree with Park…''

Josie was pissed…

''I knew you would… By the way…How did you bond? Killing zombies really made you the best friends now?''

''You should have seen them Josie… How they kicked their buts…and with no magic.''

''Why no magic? My dad would be ok if you used it. It was to save me after all.''

Penelope looked at Hope and smiled.

''The other way was more cathartic experience.''

Penelope had her signature smirk and Josie knew they were up to no good.

''Illuminate me Park.''

''We kicked their asses imagining they were Lizzie.''

''We felt much better after it. We were even able to talk to Lizzie few times without wishing her serious physical harm.''

Josie felt hurt.

''Really? You killed all those zombies imagining they were my sister.''

'' Better than hurting the actual leech..''

''Leech? It's a good one Park…''

Josie just got up and went to her room. She was so sad and angry. Girls did serious harm to someone imagining it was her sister. Actually hate toward Lizzie motivated them to fight like there was no tomorrow. It pained her to hear things like that. She got into the room and found Lizzie asleep. She got ready for bed and tried to be very quiet getting in her bed. She had a lot on her mind. How could she build relationship with Penelope knowing how she really feels about Lizzie?

Morning came too soon for both girls. Classes were starting and it was time for them to go back to the student mode. None of them wanted to go to class. Lizzie was a bit ashamed of the tantrum she made and Jose was not ready to face Penelope and Hope. She got dressed first and waited for Lizzie to get ready. She was picking her outfit for a very long time. She believed her comeback outfit must be perfect, especially now that Ralph broke up with her. She had to make a point that he is missing a lot. Josie walked the halls empty minded and not really listening to Lizzie. She had a lot on her mind. She did tell Penelope that they were back on, but she was not sure if she could be with her now…after knowing the zombie story. Lizzie noticed she was not listening.

''What is going on with you? You are not listening to me at all…''

''I was just thinking about something…''

''What? And if you say Satan, I promise to smack you on the head.''

She had to lie…

''I was thinking about history of magic test we have next week. I don't have all the notes.''

''Well, find them. I need them too.''

''I will, I will…''

Lizzie continued her talk and Josie went back to her thought about Penelope and what happened. She and Lizzie didn't have their first class together, so they went their separate ways. Josie entered the classroom and found Penelope sitting there alone.

''Hey JoJo…''

''Hey…''

''Are you ok?''

''I don't know.''

''What's up?''

''Everything…''

''Lizzie?''

''No, you…and Hope…and yesterday's conversation.''

''I am sorry. I shouldn't have said it.''

''Penelope, it's not about saying it…It's about feeling it.''

''What do you want from me Josie?''

''I want two of you to get along well.''

''You know it takes two… If you ask that from me, you should ask from her too.''

''I know…''

''What I can do for you is to promise not to be the first to start anything and to avoid her as a plague she is…BUT if she starts…''

''And she will…''

''So, then talk to her too. You can't expect ME to let it go and pet her on the back for everything she does. It's a bit hypocritical and double standards.''

Some more students came to the classroom so the conversation ended. Class was long and boring and they couldn't wait for it to end. Next three classes girls didn't have together. She saw Penelope on the fourth period. It was the history of magic Hope, Penelope, Josie and Lizzie had together. They all took their seats and Penelope could hear Lizzie making nasty comments about her but she didn't hear Josie say a word to her sister. She ignored Lizzie's comments. That hurt Penelope. She expected at least something from Josie. When teacher asked Penelope a question she gave correct answer and Lizzie again made some comments and Josie said nothing. Penelope picked up her things and got up from her place.

''Mr. Evans… May I please be excused? I am not feeling well.''

''Do you need to see the nurse?''

''No, it's rather…personal…''

He interpreted it as period problems and blushed.

''Oh, Miss Park…Have your rest and I hope to see you tomorrow feeling better.''

She left the class and Josie was worried. She never complained about cramps or something like that. She realized something was wrong when she saw Hope's disappointed face. Class ended and Hope just left. Josie tried to go after her but Lizzie stopped her. She wanted Josie to have lunch with her. They took a seat at the table and started eating. MG came and took a seat beside Josie.

''Hey… Have you seen Peez? She is not here and she told me this morning we will be having lunch together.''

Before she could answer his question Lizzie got involved.

''Milton, my sister is not Satan's keeper. She doesn't give a dam where she is. She is probably in her room. She said she was not feeling ok. Maybe she ate someone rotten last night.''

He looked at Josie expecting some answers.

''She left the class… She was not ok… I don't know where she is.''

''Ok… Tell her I wish her fast recovery…''

He got up and left them together.

''What does he think? Like you would talk to THAT ever?! I told you not to talk to her… She is evil, pure evil… And I can't understand how you let her touch you and sleep with you that night… I am still angry at you for that.''

Josie just shook her head at her sister and got up.

''I can't listen to you right now.''

Lizzie was left stunned. Josie never left her alone and in the middle of the sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope got into her room and threw the books on the desk. She got on her bed and started crying. She was hurt by what Josie did…or more precise…didn't do. How could she let Lizzie speak in that way and expect her to be nice to her? Hope came to her room and just took a seat on the bed.

''Penelope… What can I do?''

''Nothing… it will pass.''

''I am sorry.''

''Me too.''

Hope opened her arms and hugged Penelope. After long time Penelope felt safe to be vulnerable in front of someone who is not Josie. It was new to her, but she felt ok with Hope. She trusted her.

''I am here for you Park… Whatever you need.''

''Thank you…''

Josie opened the door and found them hugging. She was a bit taken aback by thie sight.

''I came to see if you are ok.''

''I am just peachy…''

''I got you some painkillers.''

Penelope couldn't believe how blind Josie was.

''I don't need them. This is different sort of pain.''

Hope moved away from Penelope and Josie took her place.

''I got very scared when you left. What is wrong?''

''Are you really serious?''

''What?''

''She said things about me and you did nothing. She trashed me and you just ignored what she said. I can't believe you Josie. You want us to be better to her and you let her speak that way about us.''

''She… She had a rough day…''

''We all have rough time...But if Hope or I said something like she did, you would be very vocal about it. And when she speaks that way, you are nowhere to be seen.''

''Penelope.''

''Please leave before I say something we both might regret.''

Josie felt like bucked of freezing water was dumped over her.

''Ok…See you later.''

She got out of Penelope's room and went to hers. Lizzie was not there. She had some time to herself. Je just fell on her bed and stared at the sealing. She wanted to disappear. She knew Penelope was right, but she also felt bad for her sister. Lizzie barged in and from the moment she entered the room she couldn't stop talking about some party she was invited to. Someone was making a party at the woods at school and she was invited. In her mind it was given Josie had to go with her.

''Michael invited me and he asked if I knew someone to be date for his friend Archie. I suggested you. It was sort of last minute.''

''I don't want to go and I don't want to go as anyone's date.''

''Come on Josie, it's important to me.''

''Lizzie, you didn't even bother to ask me.''

''I knew you are single and it's time for you to get back in the game. She devil has to see that you moved on. I can't wait to see how she bursts in flames when she sees you with a hot guy.''

''I can't believe you sometimes.''

Josie got up from her bed and went outside for a walk. She really needed some space away from Lizzie. When she got back to the room, Lizzie was getting ready for the party.

''It was about time you come back. Get ready… We have to go.''

''I told you I don't want to go.''

''You must. Dad said I could go only if you go with me. If you are not going, I will miss my date. After the day I had yesterday I need some fun and something good to happen in my life. I never expected that my own sister would sabotage me.''

Josie felt guilty. Lizzie needed some fun and she felt guilty for Penelope too. She was again between wall and a nail. She changed very fast and went to the woods with Lizzie. They met their dates and went to get something to drink. Lizzie was awkward as usual and said so many wrong things and Josie tried to get the conversation going for both of them. At one moment she noticed Penelope and Hope coming together. She felt very bad. Lizzie noticed how sad she was all of the sudden and gave her a warning look. Penelope noticed that Josie and Lizzie were on a date and just continued walking with Hope to the table with drinks. She took a cup and poured some soda.

''No alcholol?''

''It's not something smart to do.''

''I know…But…''

''I am not blind Hope but being drunk could only make things worse.''

''How?''

''I could finally say to Lizzie all I have not caring how deep it might hurt Josie.''

''But now you are hurting.''

''I will be ok.''

Penelope and Hope found a spot for themselves and continued talking. Occasionally Penelope would cast a look at Josie's direction and Josie would look at her with the same longing and hurt that was in Penelope's eyes.

Archie really liked Josie and he tried to get her attention but there was no way. Lizzie noticed how Josie was being distant and very polite. She was trying to be pleasant, but also not giving him a chance to approach her much.

''I was wondering…Would you go to the movies with me tomorrow?''

Before she could say something, Lizzie answered.

''She would love to…''

Lizzie said it pretty loud. It was clear that Penelope heard that. She enjoyed seeing Penelope hurt. He smiled and Josie gave her sister a look.

''I am sorry… I can't go out with you. I am sort of involved with someone.''

''Oh, but your sister said you were single? If you are with someone why did you accept to come?''

''I didn't… Lizzie made me…''

''It's a lie. She is not with anyone… Why are you doing this Josie?''

''Because I am not single…''

''Don't do it! Don't say it!''

David and Archie turned to Josie…

''Ok if you are with someone, where is that person? How do we know it's not a lie just to get out of the date?''

From behind their back someone spoke.

''Leave her alone. If she is not interested, don't force her.''

Lizzie knew that voice. Josie was surprised that after everything Penelope did that. Boys were surprised when they turned and saw none other than Penelope Park behind their back.

''Oh, it's you Park… Intruding on our date.''

''I am not… I believe she wants out of that date…. You want to go back to school?''

Josie just nodded.

''Good night boys.''

Penelope gestured for Josie to start walking to school. When they got away from the crowd Josie spoke.

''Thank you.''

''It's ok.''

''No, it's not… I didn't want to come… I didn't want to go on this date.''

''You don't have to justify things to me.''

''But I do… We are together…''

''Josie, just don't…''

''Ok…''

They got to school building and it was time to go to their rooms. Penelope took a turn to her hallway and Josie followed her. They stood in front of Penelope's door when she turned and looked at Josie.

''What do you want?''

She was still angry and hurt. Just yesterday they decided to fix things and try again and now she saw Josie on a date. And today in class she didn't say anything to Lizzie that was insulting her. Penelope was disappointed in her very much and hurt by the actions…or lack of it. She kept her part of the deal. She didn't say a word to Lizzie…And now it was Josie's turn to say something to her sister.

''Can I come in?''

''Why?''

''Please… I just really want to be with you. Your date is waiting in the woods.''

''You know why I was there. I didn't want to go.''

''But you went there… You were on a date with someone.''

''It doesn't mean anything. You know I want to be with you.''

''I am done with being your dirty little secret. I kept silent for a year and now it has to change. If we don't brake that cycle we will face same problems again. If you want to be with me, you have to give me place that belongs to me.''

''Ok…''

''Really?''

''Yes.''

Josie looked at the clock at the corner and saw it was about eleven in the evening. She took Penelope's hand and led her to Alaric's room.

''Josie, what are you doing?''

''Ending the dirty little secret phase. I am taking you to my dad.''

''Josie…''

''NO! You were right! This ends now! I am tired of lies, hiding and always being divided between you and my family. It's time to place all the cards on the table. So, before we reach his room, are you with me in this or not? Am I coming out to him for nothing?''

''You have to do it for yourself, not me or any other person… Are you ready to do it for YOU?''

''Yes, I have to.''

''Ok, then…Let's do it.''

She knocked at Rick's door and he was surprised to see her and Penelope.

''Is everything ok? Is Lizzie ok?''

''Yes, she is…It's not about her.''

''Ok, what is it about?''

''Me…''

''Ok?''

''I am with Penelope.''

''I see, you are at my door together.''

''No, dad… I am in a relationship with her.''

''Oh…Oooo…. Ok….''

''Is it?''

''I don't know… You tell me?''

''Well, if you ask me…It's not ok…It's amazing… I love her… I am in love with her for about three years…and we are together for more than a year... We were on a break…but now we are back on…''

Rick was a bit surprised, but he tried to keep calm because he understood how important this is to Josie.

''Well, good luck and don't miss your chance to be happy.''

''Thank you dad….''

He smiled at Josie and gave her a hug.

''Is it ok if we have dinner this week so we can talk some more about this.''

''Two of us?''

''Two of us is ok…But I was wondering if Penelope wanted to join us?''

Penelope looked at Josie who nodded at her.

''It will be my honor sir.''

''Please…now that you are dating my daughter I think that in private you can call me Rick.''

''Ok, It will take some time to adjust…but I can do that.''

''Good… Now I think it's time for you to go back to your rooms and sleep. You have school tomorrow.''

''Good night dad…''

''Good night girls.''

They left Rick's room but they didn't really go to their rooms. They went to kitchen to get something to eat. Penelope was craving ice cream and Josie was craving time with Penelope. She would go anywhere just to make sure other girl knows she loves her and wants to be with her. They were eating ice cream in the kitchen and Penelope smiled at Josie.

''Thank you…''

''What for?''

''Telling your dad.''

''It was about time for me to do it. I am ready… No more hiding…no more secrets and lies.''

''I love you JoJo…''

''I love you too P.''

They kissed and their kiss was interrupted few moments later.

''What are you doing Satan?! Step away from my sister!''

Lizzie was very pissed at what she just saw. She was in the company of two boys from the party. Now they got who Josie was dating and why Penelope defended her.

''You? You and Josie? Come on! What a waste?''

''I beg your pardon?''

''Two of you are hot… Why be with each other when you can date some guy. You are not ugly.''

Penelope couldn't believe what she was hearing.

''Are you for real?''

''What did we say that's wrong? Come on Penelope, you are the hottest chick in school. Why would you want to date a chick? You can have any boy you like.''

''You are right Michael… I could be with whoever I want… And I am. I am with person I love and I don't care about anyone else.''

''Love? Come on! Don't do that to us… You are not some fucking dyke! Park, don't say things like that.''

''She is not dating my sister! I am not allowing it! No!''

Penelope just rolled her eyes at Lizzie and tried to control her rising anger. She really wanted to use some brutal magic and blow them away…permanently.

''Lizzie, I am dating her and it's my right to pick who I want or don't want to date. I love her. I am in love with her and she makes me happy.''

''She can't make anyone happy! She is evil, toxic and mean. She wants to drive us apart.''

''No, she is not. For that to happen we don't need Penelope. You are doing an amazing job yourself Lizzie.''

This discussion got Penelope's attention. It was first time Josie said something to Lizzie about their relationship and defended them. Josie took Penelope's hand and bowl with ice cream.

''Now excuse us… My girlfriend and I are going back to her room to finish this.''

''Have good night… We most definitely will...''

And with that they left the room. Penelope was turned on a bit by what Josie just said and did. She now knew they would really have a good night…


	6. Chapter 6

Before the ice cream melted two girls were locked in Penelope's room naked and ready and willing to play. Josie pushed Penelope on the bed and strategically placed ice cream over her body.

''I see my naughty Jojo has come out to play…''

''You corrupted the good girl I was long time ago… You are bad Penelope Park…''

''Am I? From what I see I just freed you and made you more comfortable what you really are.''

Josie pushed her back on the bed and with kisses, bights and very suggestive open mouth kisses oved Penelope's body she removed the ice cream.

''Remind me to send thank you note to Lizzie tomorrow… I love how angry she got you… You were always particularly imaginative and naughty when you were angry…''

''Is that why you did all you could to drive me up the wall? To get me angry and back in your bed?''

Penelope got them to switch places and now she was on top of Josie kissing down her neck chest and stomach…

''It worked didn't it? You are in my bed….angry….and ready to rock my world…''

That gave Josie some new courage. She felt free… After long time she really felt free. Yes, she was hooked on Penelope pretty bad and she now knew that for a very long time Penelope will be it for her…But she also felt like she could be whatever she wanted. Being with Penelope again was…all that Josie wanted for a very long time. It was familiar, sexy, hot, spicy and all she knew it would be…Penelope reminded her why she missed her and how no one could ever rock her world as she can. Josie felt like she would melt into Penelope how much she needed her and wanted her and Penelope wanted Josie to know they belonged to one another…at least for now. First two times it was all the same. Penelope showing her dominance, Josie going with it, then Josie fighting for power to show Penelope she is not just some pillow princess…and that was their dynamic…that was familiar…Josie was cuddled up on top of Penelope and other girl played with her hair. They were very tired…exausted…and this down and quiet time was what they really needed. Josie was slowly falling asleep and Penelope knew it. She always found it cute and sort of…innocent when Josie was like that.

''I missed you JoJo… I really did.''

Josie lifted her head and smiled at Penelope.

''I missed you too… No matter how much chaos you bring into my life…You are the only thing keeping me sane.''

''I love you Josette Marie Saltzman…''

''I love you too Penelope Rosemary Park.''

Josie kissed her and it was clear that sleep was out of the question for some time.

''I thought you were tired?''

''Not anymore…''

This time Penelope let her take charge and pick where she wants to take their night. Josie was not really used to Penelope letting anyone take control and being…thrusting. Josie's surprise was as big as Penelope's fear of really letting Josie in and letting go. They didn't get much sleep that night. Penelope's alarm woke them up hour and a half before their first class. Penelope loved to take her time in the morning so that's why it was always set early. She woke Josie up.

''It's time for us to get ready…''

''Nooo… I don't want to go…''

''You have to… Since you came out to your dad last night he will know where to look for you and I am not in a mood to be seen butt naked.''

''But I love you butt naked…''

''I know… But I don't think he would have same appreciation as you do.''

''That is disturbing…and true.''

''I know… Let's shower and go down to meet with MG and Hope.''

''I have to go to my room and change.''

''You can have some of my things if you don't want to see…Lizzie.''

''I have to…''

They took shower together and Josie left the room. Her walk of shame was not feeling shameful at all. She was proud of herself and happy. She and Penelope were back on and she was happy. No more hiding and lies. When she got into her room, she found mess all around it. She knew Lizzie had another of her tantrums but for some reason she couldn't be bothered. Her sister ignored her and waited for her to apologize or say something to suck up to her, but Josie didn't do changed and left to meet Penelope. They met at the top of the stairs and went down to meet MG and Hope. Their friends already picked up their food and Penelope offered to go and do it for them. Josie smiled and pulled her into a kiss in front of entire school. Penelope didn't expect that. They were usually much more discreet when it came to PDA and people knowing. Penelope walked away with her usual sway of the hips and smirk. Now everyone knew she was taken and who was the object of her affection. Dining hall was full of murmurs after they saw that. Some knew, some guessed she swung that way and some were surprised that Josie, goodie two shoes, was her girlfriend. It was Hope's mission to tease.

''I see your evening ended well... It didn't look that it would when you left.''

''I would say that it went amazing… Or even better…''

''You go girl!''

Josie blushed a bit. MG took her hand and smiled.

''She missed you… Peez is not big on words but I know she missed you all this time.''

''I missed her too…''

''I am happy you are back on…''

''Me too.''

Penelope got their food and they shared what she got them. Josie was always surprised how Penelope remembered small details and even when it looked like she is not listening, she did. Her sandwiches were with special dressing that had to be added. Usually staff didn't do it for anyone, but Penelope somehow managed to get them to add it to Josie's food. She also managed to get Vanilla Coke for Josie. She didn't drink it often, but it had special meaning for them. It got Josie to blush even more and to be sure that she made a right choice getting back with Penelope. They had class to go to. They walked down the hallway hand in hand and not caring what others said or whispered. Josie was finally free and could live her love in the open. She came out to her dad and now Lizzie had nothing to blackmail her with. They sat together and did their work together. Josie started spending more time with Penelope in her room and doing school work with her and that had it's tall on Lizzie's grades. Now she didn't have Josie to do her work and her GPA dropped a lot. That got some teachers to realize who was doing most of her work. They told Rick about it and he was very disappointed in Lizzie for using Josie to do her work.

On Sunday evening he invited Josie and Penelope to have dinner with him. Both girls were very nervous and had no idea how would that work out. Penelope was never invited to any diner of this sort and she even had to be more careful since her girlfriend's dad was also her school principle. Little did the girls know that Rick was also very nervous. He had no idea how to behave. If Josie had boyfriend some restrictions would make sense and he would know what to say because he was a young boy and in love with someone. Now he had no idea how to treat this relationship and how to behave. Was it ok for Josie to spend nights in Penelope's room? Was it ok for them to ask to leave school for the weekend? What was the protocol when you daughter has a girlfriend? He had no idea what to say or do. He was watching them and he never saw Josie that happy and smiling so much. He felt like he was looking at a different person. Josie had sense of humor, she made jokes with MG and Hope, she teased Penelope for some things…she opened up to other people and she was so happy and carefree. He didn't know this Josie and he was very interested in getting to know her. He wanted to know about her and Penelope. He wanted to know what got his daughter interested in her and was she the first girl she loved? He had so many questions he had no idea if he should ask… Being a single dad was hard on him…especially now that girls were growing up and becoming women right in front of his eyes. He missed Joe…He missed Caroline to help him navigate this time of their lives… He was frightened and lost. At seven girls were in his office and dinner was ready. He ordered them lasagna and chocolate cake for desert and he believed he covered the food. Now the talk was his next big issue. He noticed all three of them were nervous. That made him laugh.

''I was afraid I would be the only one nervous here. I feel much better knowing all three of us have no idea what to do.''

Penelope and Josie smiled at him.

''You are doing ok dad.''

''Am I? I feel lost and like I have no idea what to say or do.''

''What do you want to say or do?''

''Ask so many questions…''

Penelope understood.

''And we will try to answer what you want to know.''

''You would do that?''

''I guess…''

''Ok… I guess the logical question is how it all started?''

Josie was the one to answer first.

''Hm... I sort of liked her since she came to school…but I was too big coward to even speak to her. I had major crush on Penelope since I was thirteen.''

Penelope was surprised since she had no idea Josie liked her when she got to school.

''I noticed Josie little over a year and a half ago… She was my lab partner and we got into talking… So one chemistry class changed the course of it all. We worked together so we spent a lot of time together and we grew closer. I asked her out and she had no idea we were on a date. She was so cute and nervous.''

''She kissed me for the first time that night and the rest is history.''

Penelope excused herself to go to the restroom and that left Josie and Rick finally alone. He wanted to know so much, but all he could ask was just one thing.

''Are you happy Honey?''

''Very…''

''I guess that is the most important thing.''

''I really love her dad…And she loves me back.''

''I am happy for you. I will not deny that I am a bit surprised but as long as you are happy, I don't care who you date… It will take time to get used to it and to learn to dream different dreams.''

''It's the same dream dad…Just relax.''

''I guess you are right. My only dream is for you and Lizzie to be happy and to be with people who love you, respect you and make you be best version of yourself. If Penelope Park is that person for you, I am all for it.''

''Thank you dad.''

They hugged and Penelope found them like that.

''Is everything ok?''

''Everything is just fine… How about that chocolate cake? Josie said you love it.''

''I do… it's one of very few vices I have.''

''I hear you Penelope. This thing is amazing.''

They had each slice of cake and they chatted about a lot of things. Penelope liked this side of him. He was relaxed and not in his principal mode. He made jokes talked about his adventures with Salvatore brothers and Elena…He talked about Caroline and the crazy experience their crew had. Around ten it was time for Penelope and Josie to go. They walked to Josie's room and it was pleasant silence.

''Want to sleep at mine again?''

''Sure, but I need to pick up uniform for tomorrow.''

''Ok. See you later.''

They kissed and Penelope went to her room. Lizzie was on her bed reading a book when Josie got in.

''Look what the cat dragged.''

''I was with dad.''

''Dad?''

''Yes, he wanted to have dinner with me and Penelope.''

''Disgusting.''

''No, it was fine. Two of them got along just fine.''

''Just wait until he learns how well you get along with Satan.''

''He knows Lizzie and he is ok with it. I told him we are together.''

She picked up the uniform and went to Penelope's room. She found Penelope in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Josie hung her uniform on the door of P's closet and got into the bathroom. Penelope was removing her makeup and Josie put her arms around her and kissed her back.

''Thank you for tonight. Dad was very happy.''

''I am glad we got his stamp of approval.''

''Oh, we did.''

They changed for bed and got in. Josie was the little spoon as usual and Penelope held her close. She loved sleeping with Josie like that. She could really get used to it. Being with Josie was so easy and so natural for her and Josie felt the same way. She changed a lot thanks to Penelope and she was finally living her life in the open.


End file.
